Left For Dead Prussia X Reader Part One!
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Part One of ' Left for Dead' Prussia X Reader... Part two will be a lemon! :3 PART TWO IS OUT AND LIKE I SAID, A LEMON


Prussia X Reader

Left For Dead- PART ONE!

Prussia, not really your favorite person in the hole world. He was so competitive, so self centered, so vain, so, just himself. Words can not describe how much you don't like this man!

You liked his little brother much more because he knew when to shut his mouth while Prussia doesn't.

You and Germany were friends with each other and you two hang out a lot. Today you went other Germany's to just hang out like you normally do on Saturdays.

You knocked on the big wooden door that separated you from Germany and Prussia's German home.

You looked down at you out fit to see if it would meet the high standards that Poland expected. He wasn't here, but you always thought it would be funny if you two ran into each other and you weren't 'to his level'. Remarkably, you two were friends as well. He always suggested wearing pink, but you had certain moods for that. And today wasn't one of them.

You looked at your (Color) tank top and your mid thigh length (color) shorts.

You stood there, waiting for the door to swing open. You rose your hand once more to knock on the door when the door did swing open to reveal a white haired demon names Gilbert.

" Oh. Its (Name). Come on in!" Prussia said giving off his signature smirk, moving out of the way to let you in.

" Where's Germany?" You asked emotionless.

" Oh him? He'll be back soon. He went to the store to pick up a few things." Gilbert said flopping down on the sofa.

You sat in the chair across from him and nodded your head. Germany was always so busy. You left bad for him sometimes. Prussia would never do anything because he's so lazy. He probably never goes outside. Ever since his fall a while back, he just hasn't had 'time' to go outside, to see the world. He just sits at home with Germany and thinks he's amazing.

" Hey (name), wanna lay some XBOX?" Prussia asked trying to break the silence.

" Uh sure. What game?" You said getting up sitting next to him.

" Left for Dead?" He said putting the game CD in the slot, grabbing to controllers. You took the one from his hands.

" Ok so I've never played this before..." You said looking at the screen seeing the cover image of the case.

" Its very easy. I'm awesome at this game!" He said smiling

He hit the 'play' button and you two chose your characters. You got the girl (forgot her name) and he got the redneck looking guy (forgot his name to XD).

The scene to the game was very dark and terrifying. You guys where in a little room with a prison like door that was ceiled off from the other rooms. You moved your character to look through the bars that covered the window.

There were zombies making zombie noises. You held your gun up to the window and shot one and it came tumbling down the stairs that waited outside.

" (Name), what the fuck are you doing?! Get some more guns and ammo like I am!" Prussia said as he practically took all the good stuff from the table.

" Well I was killing zombies in till you rudely interrupted me." You said taking the remains that were left on the table.

" Now, I am about to open the door, are you ready to see my awesome skills of killing zombies?" Prussia said ready unleash his 'awesomeness'.

" Go ahead. Lets kick some zombie ASS!" You said making Prussia chuckle.

" Already. Follow me." He said walking out killing the few zombies that where waiting for your visit.

You two went up the steps. The upstairs was dark and you couldn't see much. Prussia's side of the screen lite up when he hit a certain button. He pressed that same button on the controller and it lite your way.

Prussia walked away to a different area while you went to another. You saw on his screen he shot two or three zombies. You looked away at your own screen and saw hardly any. You stood there being safe in till you heard Prussia yell.

" Oh shit... oh shit... OH SHIT. OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Prussia screamed the last part, jumping up from the sofa. You looked down at his screen to see a heard of zombies bombarding him as he shot at them randomly.

" Where are you?!" You said running out of the room looking around from him franticly.

" I SEEN YOU RUN BY. SHOT AT THEM NOW!" He said reloading his gun.

You shoot the gun and hit one that was attacking him. He was able to quickly shoot back as you both defeated the zombies.

As the game went on, Prussia died. Many, many, MANY times. It was funny because he would be huffing and puffing every time and would be snappy.

Prussia's cell phone rang and it was Germany saying that Italy needed him for a while. So you were stuck here with Prussia.

Prussia died one more time and through the controller on the ground. He stood up and jumped on the ground like a toddler having a tempura tantrum.

" Calm down! Its just a game!" You said in between laughs.

" NO!" Prussia said stopping. " I'm not going to fail! I'm not going to FALL! NOT AGIAN!" Prussia said grabbing his hair and losing his anger... Which turned into sadness. He sat back on the couch, with a different look in his eyes... It wasn't confidence, it looked to be self doubt and depression.

" Gil-Gilbert.. Its just a ga-" You said but was interrupted by him.

" You just don't get it." He said putting his head in his hands. " No one does. No one tries. No one knows. Its just me. " He said letting a tear stream down his face. You paused the game and positioned your self so you were facing him. Concern swept your face.

" If I don't understand, explain it to me." You said.

" (Name), I failed. That's why I fell. My empire. I built it up for so long, than it was taken away from me. I remember being with Germany and he looked up to me and thought I was the greatest. Now, I'm nothing but apart of something my little brother created." He said looking straight ahead. His cocky behavior seemed to have vanish. You looked at him amazed with what he just said.

Yes you know he failed, yes you know he is apart of Germany now, but the fact he admitted it like he just did, astonished you.

" I'm practically nothing without Germany. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead. I'm grateful for little Luddy, I really am. I feel people mock me when I go by. I think they call me 'has been'. Or things like that." He said letting more tears fall from his eyes.

It all made sense now. He never goes out because he is afraid of what others will think of him, he is competitive because he doesn't want to fail like he did before, it all makes sense.

You let a tear felt a tear threaten to fall over the rim of your eyes when you saw him lift his head and look at you in the eyes.

" Its just... So much harder than people think! Its so much harder to live like this ever since then! Nobody understands me! Nobody ever will!" Gilbert said bursting into tears.

You first reaction was to rap him into a hug, and you did. You positioned him so he was leaning against your chest as you rocked him softy and listened to his cries.

" Gilbert, it'll be ok. Please just remember I'll always be here for you. I love you~" You said cradling him tighter as you said the last part. Oh shit... you said the last part.

Gilbert stop his crying and looked up at you.

" Re-really?" He asked sitting up. A blush covered you face.

" Y-y-yes." You stuttered out.

He looked at you dumbfounded with his mouth hanging just a bit.

You smiled at him nervously.

He planted a kiss sweetly on your lips. There was no movement, this was only a sweet kiss that needed nothing less.

You sat there, taking every second into your heart a locking it up in your mind so you can replay it for later.

His lips left yours slowly as he rested his forehead on yours.

" I love you to (name)

A/N-Part Two Will be a LEMON and coming soon~


End file.
